


I'm No Voyuer

by Agent_Pumpkin01



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: College AU, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Mutual Masturbation (kind of), Porn, Porn Watching, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Pumpkin01/pseuds/Agent_Pumpkin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Gatto knows more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Voyuer

**Author's Note:**

> College AU deliciousness.

“Wait, so… run that by me again…?”

The flush on Joe’s face is only set to increase as Sal stares at his best friend somewhat incredulously. Does the boy have any idea what he’d just asked him to do? And, more so than that, doesn’t he realise just what he’s asked Vulcano to hold back upon asking him to do it?

The boy shuffles nervously, glances down at the floor, eyes fixed on the embarrassment biting at his heels. He doesn’t know what to say to the other, other than to refrain from begging; that makes him look needy, annoying, desperate… but the truth is? He really wants to experience porn.

He hears a lot of the boys in classes making quips about women (and occasionally, about men too) and feels all shades of left out; though the idea doesn’t really appeal to him - he’s never been a voyeuristic character - he wants to feel as if he can merge into conversations in order to connect with other people. Sex is made impersonal through the chatter of highschoolers, it’s an easy subject to connect on.

“W–Well, I-I just thought… m-maybe you wouldn’t mind a-a-and…”

His stammer overtakes him, cheeks turning from red to crimson, lips forming a tight line as Gatto wills himself not to tear up with humiliation.

“I–I don’t know, Joey…”

Sal doesn’t get to say anything more, the other boy’s hands resting on his shoulders, a pleading look in his eye. How is he supposed to branch out if he doesn’t have a common knowledge on what boys like? That’s a huge part of the agenda, isn’t it? Sex, delinquency and trouble? “Please, Sal? I–I’m too scared to do it alone… I keep feelin’ like I’ll get caught and get embarrassed… please? I feel better with you…”

Vulcano swallows hard. Not only is the begging from the other sending his head spinning, but the warmth of his palms on his shoulders seeps oh-so easily through the material of his shirt that he finds himself slipping free of the other boy’s touch in order to clear his head. Ever since they’d met, Sal had known there was something special about Gatto and, at the risk of sounding stagnant, he’d never mentioned it, keeping it private.

Eventually, pity wins out, the boy bending to retrieve his laptop. Incognito browser for sure. He’s just pleased to say that he doesn’t watch porn enough for it to appear in his recent tab history, familiar Pornhub web address not appearing prematurely to being typed fully. Hesitantly, he gestures to Joe to sit on the edge of his bed, sits beside him cross-legged and rests the laptop in front of them. No video has been loaded yet, but Joe’s face still fuels ruby-red at the images and ads that litter the screen. Vulcano shifts lazily, clicks out of annoying click-bait windows and turns to his friend, almost laughing at how flustered he looks already.

“What– what do you think you’ll like?” he asks tentatively. He shows a selection of different videos, a whole assortment of different kinks and lists and search-related requirements. “You’ve got all your girl-on-girl shit, your P.O.V’s, that kind’a stuff. Or you can watch plot-based things? I don’t know, man, I–”

Gatto stops him with a warm hand to his wrist, head whipping to look at him. Sal feels more alert than he wishes to, swallowing nerves like a bundle of spiders in the back of his throat. His best friend’s voice is soft, hinting.

“Um… m-maybe girl stuff won’t do it for me…”

That much has Vulcano slowly raising a brow. No judgement there, but still, to hear an indirect confession of leaning? It has his heart picking up speed. Perhaps he has more of a chance with the other than he thought. Joe always joked immaturely about things, he’d assumed he’d been on the road to flourishing into a real ladies-man, able to make even the toughest of girls laugh. Perhaps he’d been wrong. He HOPES he’d been wrong.

“O–Okay, well… maybe you could take a trek down here then…”

The ‘gay’ tab is clicked hesitantly. Thankfully, the link doesn’t come up purple rather than blue - the hint that it’s already been clicked on before, which it most definitely has - and Sal finds himself pressing his lips tighter together as Joe blinks curiously at the screen. Bluntly put, there’s dick everywhere, but he seems more focused on the text rather than images.

“…what’s a ‘twink’?”

Sal’s gaze turns skyward, suddenly very interested in the ceiling. The lingo of the gay community is something he’s familiar with, though he doesn’t necessarily associate himself with it. Not yet. He’s too unsure, too curious– besides, he’s had attraction towards girls too. To think it’s Joe that has made him question himself.

“Y–Y’know what, never mind that– just– click a video, okay? Let’s get this over with…”

He feels it appropriate to look the other way as Joe scrolls through endless choices, hearing the occasional startled gasp or the moment of silence in which he takes to gather his nerves to click onto the next page. Eventually, his knee is tapped, head slowly turned back to look at his friend; lower lip caught between his teeth, Sal sighs, willing down attraction as he stares at the nervous young man beside him.

“…yeah?” he asks in a manner he hopes is sensitive.

Joe fumbles with words for a moment before querying: “…is your volume down low…?”

Vulcano nods his head silently. No sooner has he done so does Joe shakily click play, hands fisted beneath his jaw, eyes focused on the screen. The two watch in silence, watch the ‘story’ unfold, Sal’s brow pinched with disbelief while Joe remains highly engrossed, watching as two young men begin to exchange kisses. The boy shifts on the bed, sticks a leg out and subconsciously moves to shield his groin from view, all while Sal tilts his head, unintentionally exposing his neck as he watches on a slant. From that angle, one of the young men looks uncannily like the boy beside him, a little older, and as he begins to take the other’s tip into his mouth? He has to exert a lot of self control in order to not tackle Joe to the bed and kiss him senseless.

A hand slowly comes to shield his mouth as Gatto watches, a mixture of arousal and shock registering on his features. Things sure do move FAST in porn; one moment they’d been speaking like best buds and the next they’re descending upon one another like animals. Surely this isn’t realistic.

Glancing over at him, Sal notices that Joe is sitting there statically, eyes slightly wider than when they began. A gentle hand is placed to his knee, though it doesn’t stop him from jumping as he looks up at him. He’d been truly ensnared…

“Y–Y’know… if you gotta… y’know… I don’t mind. Do what you need to get off, man,” concedes, Sal, eyes locked on the other boy. There’s a tense silence, the only sound between them being the progressive aggression of the two young men on the film. If he cares to think about it, Sal can easily picture the other boy in a position so similar it has him twitching in his jeans, to which he crosses his legs tighter at, hoping he’s discreet. “…so long as you– wha–”

Silence filters between them as Sal glances down at the hand that has settled on his upper thigh. He can’t understand the gesture, nor the look on Joe’s face as he leans in closer; for a moment, he feels he’s going to be kissed, but the other doesn’t make the move to. As soon as he’s at a certain proximity, he just… stops.

“…wha-what’re you doing, Joey…?” Sal breathes, voice caught in his throat as Gatto’s eyes flicker downwards before looking back at his face. He’s never seen him behave so boldly before, actions always sheathed in a fine layer of coyness. Now, he appears to be inhibition-less, beautiful oceanic gaze boring into his.

Quietly, causing Sal to choke on the breath he’d taken: “…can I _jerk you off_?”

Immediately, his brain flies through responses, the main one being ‘what the fuck, Joe?!’ before he loses himself in the face of the boy he’s considered in more risque situations that he can count. To say he’s never thought about having sex with him, pleasuring him, being able to touch him at his own volition… it’d make him the biggest liar to date. No other male has made him feel this way.

“I– that wasn’t part of what you said– I don’t–” Excuses settle into quiet nothingness, a hard swallow showing his steady change of heart as Gatto continues to stare at him, tension between them unrelenting. “…okay…”

It’s a little more than odd to feel his best friend’s hand sliding past his waistband and into his underwear, but the moment he feels warm fingers wrap around his hard length, Sal knows he can do nothing to stop how things are going to progress. Head slowly tips back, a quiet moan escaping his parted lips as Joe turns his head back to the screen and begins to refocus on the two men, plainly put, fucking one another stupid, animalistic grunts from the speakers on the laptop aiding the movement of his hand. He’s never done this before, but it doesn’t seem so tough to do.

At this point, he’s getting more gratification from providing Sal with pleasure than he feels he would tending to himself, hand increasing its motions until he’s treating the other young man to quick flicks of his wrist. Sal begins to rock into his palm, panted breaths indicative of his pleasure as the sounds from the video still playing spur him on. Images, violently flickering through his mind; sucking on Joe’s hard length, feeling his fullness inside of him, being granted the privilege of the taste of him on his tongue… it’s all there, having him growing progressively louder, disregarding the paper-thin dorm walls as his body begins to tremble and break out into a sheen of sweat.

“Oh my… Joey…” Vulcano whispers, groaning as he feels a familiar knot beginning to tighten in his stomach; as if a spring has been pressed to its maximum tension and it’s about to bounce back the second the pressure on it is released. Gatto is treating him to such a service, he doesn’t even know what to say other than ‘I never expected this’. “J–Joe… ahh, yeahhh… mm, keep going, baby...”

The pet-name escapes without his say-so, and he doesn’t catch the twitch of Joe’s lips as he keeps his eyes fixed on the screen. He’s beginning to feel tight in his jeans, but he doesn’t mind– the moment he feels Sal tensing, hard shaft twitching and throbbing in his grasp as he squeezes lightly, witnessing the choke of the other boy before he begins to cum, his name tumbling past Sal’s lips as he loses himself to the throws of pleasure, is the moment Gatto knows he’s been successful. He yells out in ecstasy just as the porno reaches a crescendo, boys exploding over one another in a flurry of heated movements and tired panting, Vulcano warbling mindlessly along with them as Joe’s hand slows to a halt around his base.

Silence, before it’s broken by Sal tipping his head down to look at his best friend, breathing shallowly as he takes in the beginnings of a smirk on his face. Bastard…

“God… Joey…” And whether he means them synonymously or not, Sal Vulcano isn’t sure.

He’s stopped by the other boy closing out of the tab, slowly closing the lid of the laptop before he stands up and stretches. Hardness is evident in his pants but if he knows that, he certainly doesn’t make it apparent.

“I think… I like porn,” Joe states, far too plainly for Vulcano to remain straight-faced; a cheeky smile tugs at the corners of his lips, standing up and pushing Joe back into a sitting position. With care, he moves a hand to nurse the bulge between his legs, smiling wickedly when whatever confidence Joe had gathered dissolves, face regaining colour like clockwork.

“Trust me,” Sal purrs, leaning in close, tip of his nose touching Gatto’s. “You’re gonna like _me_ more.”


End file.
